The Return of the Dark Hero
by Gohun
Summary: Cell Games end with a different twist something goes wrong with gohan as he powers up but instead of going super sayian 2 he destroys everyone on the the battle the dark sayian is born that day and nothing will be able to stop him well not anymore...
1. Dark Sayian is Born

The Return of the Dark Hero

**The Return of the Dark Hero**

**Chapter 1**

**Dark Sayian is Born**

**By Gohun**

**The cell games ended with a different twist, the battle was a brutal one, something went totally wrong and Gohan lost control of his powers and with a massive power up he kills cell.**

**his power up was so big and so fast that it took the lives of the z fighters, as a result he kills one quarter of earth population.**

**The news cast met there end along with the champion of the world Hercule he never stood a chance his three students were killed too.**

**When it was over he looked at the destruction he had caused and he was please with the results as he started to laugh as he looked into the sky he knew what he had to do.**

**It was all over the news the world champion Hercule dies in the cell games along with the hero the delivery boy in his last defense he kills cell but he lost his life also it's a sad day for all of us.**

**The attack that killed one quarter of earth population also killed chi she was one of those people that died by Gohan massive attack.**

**With the death of the world champion Hercule Videl became an orphan. Bulma felt sorry for the girl she lost her father in such an awful way and like herself she lost her family.**

**They got along great Videl was happy once again the death of her father hit her hard but she had to accept the facts he was dead and she was alive she had to move on with her new life.**

**He would have want that for her to move on with her life.**

**That when Bulma introduce the gravity room to Videl this is where he used to train day and night only came out to eat, sleep.**

**Its yours if you want to train.**

**To become stronger Videl I would give it a try mom, you called me mom yes because that is what you are to me as they hugged together.**

**Seven years later………..**

**Videl had become a crime fighter and with the help of her mother Bulma she built her a special suit to help her fight crime.**

**It was made especially for her it stops bullets, she cant get hurt by any attacks thrown at her.**

**She could take full blast that equals a super sayian something higher could destroy the suit or even her but that a chance she was willing to take.**

**But there was a chance she could get an up grade her suit it would require a large amount of energy for that to happen. **

**Such a power up didn't exist the only people that had that kind of power were the golden fighters but they are dead killed at the cell games.**

**She has two friends erase and Sharpner.**

**In honor to her father death they renamed the city after him in his honor. So now she protects the city and is currently attending satan high.**

**Unknown to Videl Bulma has been working day and night on her ultimate project it was almost completed soon she will know the truth on what really happen at the cell games.**

**She needs to know the real truth on what really happen that day..**

**Videl has a boyfriend his name Gohun they have been dating for the past three months.**

**Bulma was thrilled with the news she promised to bring her new boyfriend for dinner.**

**And she did she found out that he likes to fight likes martial arts. Then she ask about his parents that when he responded they are dead.**

**They died during the cell games opps sorry I shouldn't have brought it up I didn't know. That alright you didn't know but I don't want to talk about it okay.**

**Look I love Videl every much and I wont hurt her if that what your looking for Mrs. briefs. Please call me Bulma and yes I can see that you love my daughter very much I don't want her to get hurt Gohun.**

**See mom told you he was different then the other boys he really cares about me. I really do care about you Videl I don't care about the money I know that was your concern Bulma that I was after Videl because of the money. Well I am not okay all I care about it Videl and only her.**

**That what I wanted to hear Gohun I know that you are telling me the truth and that I can trust you with my daughter. If she is happy then so am I Gohun.**

**You have a familiar name how so Bulma well my god son he would be around your age right know his name was Gohan. He destroyed cell but lost his life in the process.**

**He was the true savior well I better go back to work as she left. If only you knew the truth Bulma that I did survived the brutal attack.**

**They went to the gravity room to train of course Videl won the match they kiss for a while then Gohun went home.**

**The reason Bulma did not recognize Gohan was he had silver hair and blue eyes with a ki blocker necklace. **

**The next day the teacher announce a special field trip to east city. They would be there for the entire week. They would be staying in a hotel. Here are the permission slips.**

**Have them by tomorrow.**

**That night Gohun is reminded of the destruction he has caused that he cant escape his past. He is responible for the destruction he has caused and he has killed a lot of people including innocent people.**

**As he was losing control once again no this isn't happening again after all this time I cant lose control again just then he heard the alarm of the bank.**

**That bank alarm is all it took for him to lose control once again as his necklace disappeared his hair became black once again followed by his eyes.**

**The dark sayian has returned once again as he blasted into the air.**

**Videl watch beep yeah chief we need your help ten gun men are robbing the bank.**

**Alright chief ill be there soon mom I have to go be safe dear, I will mom.**

**She blasted into the air at full speed just as the robbers were robbing the bank a figure appeared out of nowhere in front of the bank. **

**He had a dark gi suit with a black cape as he started to walk towards the bank.**

**Kid get out of there as three of the robbers came out.**

**So the police has decided to sent this punk as there defense big mistake well show you we mean business as they un loaded there machine guns at the punk.**


	2. Dark Sayian Attacks

**The Return of the Dark Hero**

**Chapter 2**

**Dark Sayian Attacks**

**By Gohun**

**As the smoke cleared they notice he was still there but his hand was in the air. He twisted his neck that tickle a little but this wont tickle you as he shot a ki blast killing all three at the same time as only ashes were left of them..**

**The police force was shocked you killed all three surrender know kid. You don't want to mess around with me I have no beef with you. I am here to clean this city all criminals shall be dealt with death shall be there price to pay for the crime they are committing.**

**But if you try to mess with me then you shall suffer the same faith and I will give you a sample of my power as he started to fire ki blast to all the police force.**

**You have been warn don't mess with me because next time you will lose your lives as he went inside the bank screams were heard as it became quiet once again.**

**Just then Videl arrived chief what happen here did they do all this destruction no Videl it was someone else more powerful he shot energy blasts from his hands. **

**Plus he was shot many times he took bullets like there were nothing then he returned fired and killed the three robbers with a ki blast it went thru them vaporize them.**

**We tried to arrest him but look at the destruction he has caused us he is a menace and he must be brought to justice Videl that where you come in its up to you to stop him.**

**Then he went inside the bank screams were heard then it became quiet. So you think yes he got to them and killed them. But he said something else he came to this city to clean it all criminals making a crime shall die.**

**Does this guy have a name yes he calls himself the dark sayian.**

**Well I am going inside are you mad he might still be inside I have to chief as she ran inside.**

**Once inside the bank in the middle of the bank there stood a figure what took you so long Videl.**

**As she saw him who are you and why are you here dark sayian if that your real name. sayian where have I heard that same before.**

**Like your pals said I am here to clean the city anyone that gets in my way shall die simple as that.**

**And the name is dark sayian and if you stand in my way then you shall perish do you understand. **

**You don't scare me as far as I am concern you are a criminal and you are about to be taken down. By who you I don't think so Videl you are out of my league.**

**You are nothing compare to me as he got close to her and looked at her in the eyes. **

**I suggest you leave before I hurt you I wont leave I can take you down I am the strongest woman alive and nothing can take me down especially not you.**

**That what I wanted to hear Videl as he pushed her. As she slam against the wall knocking her out guess you weren't that strong after all as he disappeared.**

**The police force entered the bank and found Videl on the ground out cold she was taken to the hospital.**

**Bulma was at the hospital once she found out what had happen to Videl she was released soon after mom he just knocked me out its nothing serious.**

**Honey he threw you against the wall and knock you out what do you mean its not serious who is this guy I want to know. He has a strange name he calls himself the dark sayian.**

**He is evil mom he tried to take me out and told me if I got into his business it would be my last. **

**Well I wont back down not to him not to anyone and I promise to take him down once and for all. Videl are you crazy I don't want to lose you like this to a criminal don't worry about me I will be okay and be more careful next time.**

**Somewhere in the mountains I never meant this to happen to you as he powered up even more but you should have never messed around with me Videl this is only the beginning of the end.**

**Anyone that tries to stop me shall be destroyed by me Hahaha as he started to laugh as the sun was coming out I think its time to leave as his eyes became blue and his hair became silver once again.**

**His necklace return as he smirked at himself know I have total control I can become the dark sayian at will.**

**If felt good to kill once again and no one is going to stop me from doing it again and again not even Videl is going to stop me. I can have her under my control if I play my cards right.**

**The next day at school Erase and Sharpner were already waiting for Videl to arrive to tell her the news of her latest visit to the hospital when she got there she told them about the new guy.**

**And what his agenda is that anyone that is committing a crime shall die I already tried to stop me but one push from him send me to the hospital he pushed me into the wall knocking me out.**

**But when I get my hands on that jerk he is going to get a beating of a life time. At the same moment Gohun entered the scene you mean the same beat down he gave you Videl.**

**She got angry look Gohun I don't want to get mad at you over this so just let it go. Let what go Videl you the famous Videl got beat by a mystery guy one punch is all it took to take you down.**

**Videl you have to understand that you cant always be on top of the world. There will come a time when there will be someone stronger than you. And there nothing you can do about it.**

**Videl was pissed off Gohun went over board and told her that there would come a time when someone stronger would appear and beat her to the ground as she slapped him across the face.**

**As she looked at him with anger that will teach you that no one tells me who is the strongest. As he looked at her okay Videl as he looked at her you wanted this not me as he walked away.**

**Videl I think you went over board he was just telling you that there might be people stronger than you. **

**You didn't have to slap him across the face I don't care he shouldn't have talked to me that way. I will let him cool down well talk later.**

**I think your being a little hard Videl I don't think so he should have never open his trap in the first place. **

**Just then the school started to shake an earthquake then the roof came down and from the sky a figure came down and came eye to eye with Videl so I heard that you wanted to give me a beat down well I am right here bitch I am waiting for that beat down you wanted to give me.**

**She looked at him so you have been spying on me is that right no not at all but on my way here I ran into an old friend from my past and we talked about old times then he tells me he fell in love with the stupid girl which happen to be you.**

**He told me what he told you and what you did he said he was taking a trip a long trip and didn't know when he would return.**

**What he cant do this well Videl you hurt him so he has decided to leave where he will be treated right he doesn't like it when someone puts a hand on him.**

**Oh well Videl I guess you lost another one know its time for our match. How stupid how could I have done something like that I have to find him. I think that wont be possible Videl as he aim towards her I think you are never going to see him again.**

**As a bright light was scene from behind her I think not instead the dark sayian was attack full force sending him flying into the ground creating a massive explosion.**

**As Videl fell to the ground and looked at her savior it was none other than Gohun but how as she looked at him Videl as you can see you aren't the strongest anymore you are nothing compare to me.**

**That slap you gave me made me realize one thing you think you are the strongest throwing at my face every chance you get so to take you down I decided to come forward and tell you face to face that you aren't the strongest anymore.**

**I single handle took down the person you couldn't I took down the dark sayian Videl naming me the strongest I destroy the person you couldn't even lay a finger on as he walked away.**

**As she stare at Gohun if you think this is over its far from over Gohun I will make you eat your words once I am finish with you my love.**


	3. Dark Sayian Confrontation

**The Return of the Dark Hero**

**Chapter 3**

**Dark Sayian Confrontation**

**By Gohun**

**It was a couple of days later and Videl was still pissed off at Gohun her ex boyfriend resulted being a total jerk he pissed her off first the comment then he single handily takes down a murder and proclaim himself as the strongest.**

**Telling her that she is no longer the strongest, but the weakest. **

**If he wants war then I will give him war this is not over not for a long shot.**

**The teacher announce that tomorrow would be the field trip to east city the bus would leave around eight to be ready because they would spent an entire week there where they would get to know the place where the legendary Goku and the demon king piccolo once fought and where the delivery boy is famous.**

**They will learn everything there is to know about them. Plus the tour guide is none other than the person in charge of everything she had a chance to met the legendary Goku and the delivery boy.**

**Her name is lime and she will be our tour guide for the week.**

**The teacher left the room as Gohun notice Videl was staring at him.**

**Is there something on my face or what Videl no I was staring at the person I will take down for the murder of the dark sayian?**

**So you are going to arrest me Videl is that it. Yes Gohun I am what happen to that love you had for me.**

**It disappeared the day you decided to disrespect me dear well my dear you can arrest me if there no body because his body was never found. As she started to think he is right his body was never found which could only mean one thing he is still alive.**

**How stupid could I be to not realize this information. So know you realize dear you cant do a thing to me. I will find something Gohun and when I do I will have the last laugh.**

**During lunch I hate him so much right know erase he made a fool out of me during class saying to me that I couldn't do a thing to him but I tried to tell him I was going to take him down for the murder of the dark sayian.**

**And you know what he said if there is no body I cant do a thing which only means dark sayian isn't dead but alive somewhere.**

**Yeah that only means that he is going to be going after Gohun next time we see him. He said they were friends but what Gohun did was attack him from behind I don't think so that dark sayian is going to forgive him.**

**Well if he does me the favor then so be it erase Videl I though you loved him he is your boyfriend isn't he. You can say he is my ex boyfriend erase as she looked directly at him.**

**As Gohun approach the table so what I heard is true Videl we are finish as a couple. Yes Gohun I could never be with a person like you. Well I am glad Videl because I was tire of being with a weakling like yourself what they say its true like the father was weak but the daughter was the weakest one.**

**Don't you talk about my father he was a great man he fought until the end. To tell you the truth your father didn't fight he hid behind a rock he was afraid of cell. He tried to fight cell only to make a fool out of himself as cell sent him flying the stupid fool though he had a chance against cell just like you though you had a chance against the dark sayian both failed how pathetic Videl your father would be ashamed of you as he looked at her.**

**My father was a great man you son of a bitch as she was about to slap him again but Gohun took her hand no you will never slap me again as he pushed her into the ground as she fell down.**

**That was too easy Videl as she looked at him as she did a side kick and once again he got hold of her leg if you want to fight I have no problem Videl but you are only going to get hurt because you will never beat me.**

**As he lift her up then spun around and threw her into erase as she got up this isn't over Gohun as she went running towards him punch kick as she missed them all.**

**Everyone around them just watch Videl couldn't lay a punch or kick on Gohun.**

**Give up you have no chance Videl I will never give up do you hear me Gohun never.**

**Good that what I wanted to hear from you dear with notice he grabbed her from the neck and raised her up in the air as he got close to her sorry this had to end this way Videl but I have decided to leave we aren't going to see each other again.**

**You wanted this way dear tell Bulma that not everyone died at the cell games. You will come running to me once you find out how your father really died. You and I had something special going but you had to ruin it. **

**I will let you think things over and soon I will return Videl so I better not find you with another guy because if I do I will kill the bastard and you know that I can as she looked at him she knew he was telling the truth.**

**She looked at him one last time before she fainted as he threw her into the ground erase and Sharpner came to her aid why did you have to do this to her Gohun she loves you.**

**I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't have it so I had to teach her tough love it's the only way to reason with her. Tell her I had to go something has come up as he walked away.**

**Videl wake up girl couple of minutes later she woke up what happen the last that I remember Gohun was choking me. He is gone Videl you two had a fight and he won. **

**He told me that he would let me think things over and that I been a total fool erase I let this thing go over board my stubbornness got the best of me.**

**I lost Gohun erase no I heard that he would return when you had cool down and though things over. I don't want to lose him over this stupid argument erase. **

**Don't worry girl I am sure he will return and when he does you two can talk things over. I hope so girl well tomorrow is the field trip to east city and I am sure Gohun wont be coming.**

**But I am sure well see him soon I hope so erase I hope so.**

**From the roof top Gohun saw Videl was back to normal good I see you in a couple of days dear as he disappeared…**


End file.
